1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and method for providing call services that enable stable delivery of call services.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) network may provide Voice over LTE (VoLTE) service, which is a voice service using packet switching (PS). Hence, an LTE-enabled electronic device may support a voice call service based on packet switching in an LTE coverage area.
In the case of the VoLTE service using an LTE network, when a network error occurs or the data service is unstable, an electronic device may fail to provide basic voice call and supplementary services.